The New Hellmouth
by xXHostile17Xx
Summary: Buffy, Spike, Xander, Dawn, Andrew, and a new character live together on the hellmouth. Some odd things go on.
1. Why aren't we sleeping?

THUD

Spike rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then heard the sound that woke him up again

THUD

"Bloody hell, can't get a good nights sleep around here" he said as he pulled on his boxers

THUD… ugh

The sound came again but accompanied by one of Buff's random fighting noises following. Spike quickly ran down the hall of the mansion. Andrew, Dawn and Xander stood in the hallway looking confused and tired. Spike continued towards Buffy's room while the sounds grew louder. He opened the door just in time to see a vampire burst into dust in the doorway, the stake stopping right near his chest.

"Please back away with sharp, pointy object, love" Spike said

"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked throwing the stake back into her room.

"Well I came to help but it'd seem you took care of it yourself"

"Well thanks… but next time dress…. more" she replied

"Oh sorry for trying to help… and it's not like you haven't seen it before" he said smirking as he spun around an d walked down the hall to where Andrew stood trying to look innocent

"You really need to stop talking in your sleep" he said as he continued back to his room and went back to sleep. Just another average night at the new hellmouth.

The next morning Spike walked down the stairs, and saw Andrew sitting on the couch, wearing what looked like 10 sweaters.

"Aren't you cold?" Andrew questioned

"No Andrew, we've been over this, I'm dead, I don't get cold" Spike explained to him as if he was talking to a small child. "So where is everyone" he continued.

"Well Buffy's still sleeping, and so is Dawn. Xander and her were up talking all night, I'm surprised Buffy hasn't found out about-"

Just then Buffy walked down the stairs, looking peeved "Found out about what?"

Andrew froze, Buffy didn't know about the relationship between Dawn and Xander, and they didn't want her to know at the moment. Could be shocking for her, but Spike keeping cool replied

"We can't believe you haven't found out about the new trend of dating, say, blonde English vampires, love"

"Right…." She didn't really have a comeback for that one.

He smiled a mischievous look in his eyes "So how bout it love?"

"I'll think about it" she said distractedly

That was farther than he'd got in while so he was pleased. They looked up as they heard someone else walk down the stairs.

"Hey everyone" the girl said as she sat down next to Andrew

"Hi Katie" said Andrew smiling, somewhat nervously

Katie pulled back her shiny brown hair into a ponytail, letting bits of it fan out over her blue eyes. The bridge of her nose and under her eyes were dappled with freckles, giving her a sort of childish look. The new slayer had been a native to the area, so when the gang had moved here they just, openly accepted her into their group. She fit in pretty nicely anyway, they all liked her, especially… Andrew.

"So anyway what are we doing today?" Buffy asked

"Well, I'm the Watcher here, so I get decide what we're going to do. Since there hasn't been anything going on in the demon world, I say we play Truth, Dare, Firehouse or Would You Rather." Andrew said

"Right you in charge" Buffy said

"C'mon pet, it sounds fun" Spike said laughing "Okay so we know the truth/dare part, what's Firehouse and Would You Rather?"

"Well Firehouse is where the asker picks 3 people for the asked and the asked has to pick one to save, one to burn, and one to marry" Dawn said as she walked down the steps

Andrew smiled and picked up "Would you rather is simply, would you rather do this or that"

"Cool" said Katie "Where's Xander, wouldn't he like to play?"

"He's at work" Dawn said quickly

"Okay, fine but, I want breakfast first, lets play in half an hour" Buffy said turning away.


	2. Enormous secrets are hard to keep

A/N: Blah Blah I don't own Buffy obviously, if I did the show wouldn't have ended and I wouldn't be writing this. Wow this was a random ending I definitely didn't plan but whatever. Thank you person who knows Katie is supposed to be her, for letting me use you in my story and for being plain fawesome.

"Well this should be interesting" Buffy muttered as she and the rest of the group settled down. "Who wants to go first?" Katie said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I CALL IT!" Andrew shouted "It was my idea!"

"We get it" said Spike angrily. He was sitting right next to Andrew and really wasn't enjoying the screaming.

"I think we should just ask everyone in general instead of just one person" Dawn chimed in.

"Sure" Andrew replied grinning "I guess I get to pick what to ask…so truth. Who was your first crush?"

"Well that's easy, Ford" Buffy said.

"The car?" Andrew said with a look of confusion across his face.

"No." Dawn replied "Anyway mine was obviously Xander"

"Nice" Andrew replied and then got a shocked look on his face, he had almost shared her secret.

Spike covered once again, "Funny, I don't even remember my first crush, probably my mother, I was such a nancy"

Everyone scoffed and shot him some weird looks, but he just shrugged.

Katie bit her lip "I don't know" she replied shyly.

The game continued for quite a while going as far to ask who had tattoos and what their favorite monsters were. Surprisingly everyone had fun, Andrew had spent an hour tickling people randomly and when they were finally done everyone was a little restless.

"Spike, Katie lets train?" Buffy said

"Um… sure, I've got to pee, first" Katie replied

She quickly ran to the bathroom. Spike and Buffy wandered down the basement as they were walking down the steps Spike randomly poked Buffy and stuck his tongue out. Honestly Buffy had to admit she loved goofing around with him, so she stuck her tongue out right back. Dawn wandered off to her bedroom to do who knows what. So Andrew flicked on the TV. Busy flirting in the basement Spike and Buffy never noticed that Katie never actually showed up. About half an hour later Andrew decided he had to pee really bad, but of course it took him another 15 minutes to get up. He couldn't miss Spongebob's latest antics. When he got up stairs he realized some one was in the bathroom, the door was shut and the light was on. "Hurry up, I gotta pee" he pleaded.

"Oh just come in" a voice replied from inside. Andrew opened the door to see Katie sitting in the bathtub reading a book.

"Whatcha doing?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Well I…. didn't feel like training so I hid here." She replied.

"Ah, a rebel, I see how it is. Well you know I'll have to tell Buffy."

A shocked look went across her face, until Andrew cracked a smile. Thankfully he was just kidding.

"Besides" Andrew continued "They're probably making out in the basement or something anyway"

Katie laughed again and Andrew sat down on the floor

"What are you reading?" he asked

Katie smiled and said "Harry Potter, its always been a secret favorite of mine"

"Me too!" Andrew squealed "Harry Potter is like my hero, oh and can you close the shower curtain, I've seriously got to pee"

**IN THE BASEMENT**

"So I saw some of our neighbors in our yard the other day, I think they were spying on us" Spike said casually

"What do you expect? People don't normally see 6 young adults living in a huge house together." Buffy replied

"Well 5 young adults actually, they don't see me, I'm a vampire, I tend not to go outside in the sun, it makes me, you know, die" Spike said sarcastically

"But, Willow is here a lot and so is Giles" Buffy replied.

"Speaking of Red, how is she doing with Tara?" Spike questioned.

"Well Tara's getting better, its harsh coming back to life, we think she'll be her normal self in about a month" Buffy replied.

"Can't believe we just found her sitting on Giles' doorstep on day, its amazing" Spike said.

"Yeah, I really missed her" Buffy replied

"Me too, she was always so sweet. I think maybe you should help her recover, being as you've done the whole, back from the dead thing" Spike said and instantly hit himself mentally. He shouldn't have brought up those times, as good as they were for him. Buffy was finally opening up to him, but he was trying to watch what he said.

"Sorry" he said as he walked up behind her.

"No its fine" She said and then suddenly she kissed him. Spike was shocked and apparently so was Buffy.

"Um wow" Spike said.

Buffy had sworn to herself that nothing would ever happen with Spike, but now with his soul restored, he had become slightly different and she knew he actually loved her. He would be willing to sacrifice anything for her, he had proven that, with his life.

" I love you Spike" she whispered.

"That was so much better than the last time you said it. I love you to Buffy" he replied and he kissed her again, but nothing more. Spike had learned not to rush anything with Buffy, so he turned around and walked away.


	3. Visiting the newly undead

A/N: Well geez I haven't added anything in forever but all my files got deleted and stupid stuff like that

"Okay today's the day we visit Tara" said Dawn excitedly to the group gathered in the living room. "Wow, I'm so excited, I've never seen a person who was dead before!" Andrew said excitedly. Buffy then smacked him on the side of the head with a magazine while Spike shot him a look.

"Sorry Andrew… you can't come. You were best friends with the guy who killed her." Buffy said

"But I-""It'll probably freak her out, Andrew" said Buffy"Well I don't really know her so I'll stay here with him…. Incase… anything…. Happens…. Demon-wise" Katie put in."Fine with me" Buffy said. Everyone agreed and walked out the door. As their car pulled out of the driveway Andrew turned to Katie and complained "I really want to meet her, she was all dead and stuff"

"But, she's a little crazy, and didn't you kind of… have a thing for Warren, who killed her." Katie said being very confused.

"A THING?! No thing here, I'm more of a girl kind of guy. Well that sounded wrong. But I wasn't like attracted to Warren, I like girls well… women I guess, like you! I mean NO not like you! Wow that sounded mean… actually I find you quite attractive. ARG!!! I'm going to shut up now…"

Katie laughed and smiled. Andrew was a strange guy, who seemed like he could use some… Ritalin or something like that. Katie did kind of like him though, he was so nerdy, she liked that.

As they pulled up in front of a gorgeous house that looked like It was built hundreds of years ago, Buffy's jaw dropped in disbelief. They had to have had the wrong address, how could Willow be living in a place like this?

"Geez can't believe Willow hasn't had some kind of shindig before this" Xander said. They walked up to the front door, with Spike huddled under a smoldering tarp. Spike was watching Xander, he kept glancing quickly at the little bit. Bugged the crap out of Spike, she was like a little sister to him. As well as Spike knew Xander, he was having trouble letting her go. Now that he came to think of it, Anya was obviously having sex with Xander, and Spike had sex with her. So Xander having sex with Dawn (this alone freaked him out) was like Spike having sex with Dawn by Andrew's transitive property of sex (not that he would know) and that also freaked Spike out. Also by this transitive property did that make it like Spike was having sex with Xander? Spike decided to consult Andrew, for some strange reason. Wait and he had sex with Buffy before so is that Dawn and Buffy having sex? " Whoa that's kind of hot" Spike said, and then he realized he said it out loud… frick.

"What?" Buffy glanced at him oddly.

"I'm just not very awake yet" he replied

Buffy smiled at him and said "Its okay" and everyone became very confused. The world must be ending once again because Buffy is being nice to Spike, it's a sign, Xander thought.

"Haha wow we forgot to ring the doorbell" Dawn said giggling. She poked the doorbell and a shriek echoed through the house.

"That's not a good sign" Xander said. He was really excited, he hadn't seen Will in forever. He kind of missed the way things used to be between them. They used to be best friends, and he guessed they still were, but things were… different now.

Willow answered the door looking happy, but also very tired. Her hair was braided into pigtails and she had clearly dressed up for her guests. Behind her cowered Tara, her eyes wide with fear. Her hair was shoulder length and ragged. Though everyone was expecting her to be a total mess, she smiled. "Dawnie!" she said and wrapped her arms around Dawn. Tears started falling down her face, she had felt like a part of her was gone when Tara died. Buffy and Spike stood awkwardly in the doorway, as Xander ran up and grabbed Willow.

"I missed you so much, you never call me! I feel kind of like a girl now… yeah.." he said happily. Buffy seizing the moment, squashed into a hug with her two best friends. They just stood there for a while, as if soaking up each other's presence. Again Spike felt left out, no one really wanted to hug him. Then suddenly he felt someone's arms go around him. He saw Tara hugging him.

"Believe it or not, I even missed you Spike" she said

"I always did like you the best" he said smiling


End file.
